The New World Twin's Adventures at Hogwarts: In the Chamber of Secrets
by Italy's Driving
Summary: Alfred and Matthew are back for their second year at Hogwarts! Alfred may be going mad and spends a lot more time with his head in the clouds and Matthew has a little more bitterness and a little less invisibility. Harry, meanwhile, is hearing voices. Ron is having odd dreams and Hermione has a crush the size of Russia (not literally. He comes later!). Rated T for safety
1. Prologue

Prologue: December 25, 1694, August 29, 1992 and September 1, 1992

 **Guess what!? The start of the second book! OK. This prologue is going to be a bit different than the last one. Actually, this whole thing as a whole is going to be a bit different. It might seem a bit darker, but that's because I'm adding a little more adult themes. Along with references to my more gruesome fics. One of which is not even up yet. Oops. Oh! I should explain. All of my Hetalia fics, barring my on human AU one, exist within the same universe. At different times, yes. But all of them exist within the same universe. All of them exist within the same universe. ALL OF THEM.**

 **I desperately hope that you all have read the first one before reading this one, however it isn't required. You will understand what is going on for the most part in this one if you haven't read the first. Though I still strongly suggest reading the first one before reading this one. As always, reviews are encouraged to the max! Say something nice and you might get a shoutout, say something mean and you get voted off the island. Insult my story before checking your facts and you'll get a dose of reality. I've run out of APH characters to do the disclaimer, so we'll be hopping around. Cecil!**

 **Cecil: Italy's Driving does not own Hetalia or Harry Potter. She only owns her own madness that eats away at her subconscious in the form of the whispers of the ancient gods. She writes for you all even as she is never free from the hell that her own mind has become.**

… **not what I asked you to do, but ok. Thanks, Cecil. If you all couldn't tell, that was Cecil! The person that does the Welcome to Night Vale podcast. He's… off somewhere. He left. OK BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! I AM CLOSING THE POLL ON AMERICA'S SHIP BECAUSE MY LOVELY MOIRAIL SAID THAT SHE WANTS GERMERICA SO THAT'S WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! I WANTED RUSAME BUT MY MOIRAIL IS THE ONE THAT MAKES MY DECISIONS AND IS 90% OF MY IMPULSE CONTROL I'M SORRY TO DISAPPOINT! ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

I WAS WATCHING MERLIN WHILE WRITING THIS. WHY ARE ALL THE NIGHTS BEING MEAN? IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THAT LITTLE BITCH LAMIA OR SOME SHIT

Screaming. That was what woke Arthur. Desperate screams and cries, coming from the room of his colonies. Arthur sat upright and jumped out of bed, next to him Francis did the same. They exchanged frightened looks before bolting to the boys' room.

"Papa! He's at it again," Matthew cried. Francis nodded and looked down at Alfred, the youngest of the family.

"'E's been doing zis every night since 'e was brought back, Arzzur. When will 'e stop?" Francis asked.

"I-I don't know!" Arthur sat down on the bed and pulled Alfred's head into his lap, running his fingers through the sweat-soaked hair.

"Papa, make him stop," Matthew whined.

"I wish I could, _cher_. But I don't know how," Francis said.

"Alfred, what is it? What did you see?" Arthur asked, as Alfred bolt upright in bed and narrowly missed banging his head against Arthur's.

"Th-there was a man. And he was hurting you. He kept shooting these green lightning bolts at you and you kept dying. And he was doing it to a lot of other people and-" a sob forced its way out of Alfred's throat, forcing him to stop.

"'E's 'aving visions?" Francis asked. Arthur nodded.

"No! I will not 'ave 'im doing zis! And zen with 'is imaginary friends? Do you know what 'e said zey tell 'im to do? Arzzur, I will not 'ave 'im in my 'ouse. Not as long as 'e keeps zis up," Francis said.

"What do you expect me to do, Francis!? I can't fix this," Arthur said, ignoring the sobbing boy in his lap.

"Zen find someone 'oo can, or Mathieu and I will leave," Francis said.

"Francis, you're not serious? How could you say that right in front of him?" Arthur asked.

"I'll say it to 'im!" Francis grabbed Alfred by the shoulders and jerked him up roughly, forcing the boy to meet his eyes. Sapphire orbs met pink tinted blue ones. One pair hard as glass, the other vulnerable as a newborn, "Alfred. Stop zis, whatever _zis_ is, or Mathieu and I will be leaving. You don't want your bruzzer to leave, do you?"

"N-no," Alfred said quietly.

"Zen stop!" Francis released the boy and grabbed Matthew's hand, "Arzzur, if you're so set on keeping ze boy 'ere, you can sleep in zis room tonight." Francis marched out of the room, Matthew in tow. Arthur sighed and climbed into the bed, pulling Alfred with him.

"I'm sorry about that, Alfred. He doesn't mean it," Arthur said.

"Yes, he does. And he's right," Alfred looked away, "I can't keep waking you all up like this. Is there a way you can fix it?"

"No, not me personally. But I know someone who might be able to."

I SWITCHED FROM MERLIN TO THE SECOND MULAN. I LOVE THIS MOVIE

Talk spread through the little village quickly.

"You know the family that lives up on the hill?" the woman who spoke was Mrs Kathi Turner, the wife of a successful farmer. She spoke to her sister, Beth Benderman, the wife of a successful German immigrant.

"The Kirklands?" Beth asked.

"Aren't only two of them Kirklands?" Kathi asked.

"The two youngest are half-brothers, being taken care of by Kirkland, their mother's brother," Beth said absently.

"Oh? That doesn't matter. I heard the bastard of the family is mad," Kathi said.

"Really? How did you find out?" Beth asked.

"Oh, please. Everyone hears his screaming at night, it was only a matter of time till he was taken to Dr. English. I saw Arthur Kirkland walking the boy to the doctor's house," Kathi said.

"When do you think he will be taken out?" Beth asked.

"Who knows? With how often Kirkland is away, I'd wager he gets forgotten about and isn't out until he's grown," Kathi said.

"My, that is quite possible," Beth said.

"Ladies, don't you 'ave shopping to do?" the women startled at the French accented voice.

"M-Mister Bonnefoy! I am so sorry," Beth said.

"Gossip gets you nowhere, ladies," Mr. Bonnefoy said. The women scurried off, missing the face of regret the Frenchman wore.

IT'S LIKE 1 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING I SHOULD BE ASLEEP NOT WRITING THIS

 _August 29, 1992_

"Alfred? Are jou okay?" Alfred jumped at the German accented voice.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, Ludwig. Thank you for asking. I was just thinking," Alfred said.

Ludwig sighed, "Alfred, I know jou better zan zat. Vhatever is bozzering jou, it is not fine."

"I… you know that I was in a madhouse for a brief time as a colony. I was just thinking about that," Alfred responded.

"If jou say so," Ludwig continued, "Are you going avay zis year, as vell?"

"I'm afraid so, yes. Don't worry, Ludwig. I'll be back before you know it," Alfred said.

"Ja, I hope jou vill. I don't like jou being avay, ze meetings are boring vizout jou," Ludwig said.

"Alfred!" Alfred looked at Arthur and nodded to show that he had heard.

"I have to go now, Ludwig. I'm leaving. If, uh, you want I can come home for Christmas?" Alfred asked.

"Ja, I vould like zat. I'm sure bruder vouldn't mind, eizer," Ludwig said.

"Then I'll see you for Christmas," Alfred said, running after Arthur and Matthew. Ludwig sighed and stared after the younger blond.

"I vish he vould talk to me more," Ludwig muttered to himself.

THAT WAS A TERRIBLE SCENE BUT MY MOIRAIL WANTED IT SO MY MOIRAIL WILL HAVE IT

"Alfred! Vait!" Alfred turned around and just barely avoided losing his balance as a young Austrian micronation pulled him aside. Matthew and Harry, Ron and Hermione (whom they had met up with at the train station) looked back at him strangely.

"Leopold? What are you doing here?" Alfred asked.

"L-ludwig told me to give you this," Leopold muttered. He swiftly kissed Alfred on the cheek and then handed him a locket in the shape of Germany. Alfred's face swiftly filled with a deep blush and he shyly pressed a kiss to Leopold's cheek.

"Give him that, from me." Alfred fled back to his friends, a blush on his face and the locket clutched to his chest.

"Hey, Alfred, what was that about?" Ron asked. Alfred put the locket around his neck and smiled, blush gone.

"Nothing. Just… a gift from someone back home," Alfred continued, "Let's get to Hogwarts. I get a feeling that this year is gonna be different."

GOD AM I GETTING BAD AT THIS OR WHAT? I FEEL LIKE I WANNA DELETE THIS BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO

 **Yea. I'm getting bad at this. Even so, Imma keep this chapter. Ya'll don't need to pay attention to the second half of the chapter, that's just me making my Moirail happy. I swear to god, I get teary every time I watch Mulan II. Especially the part after the bandits when Shang falls? Ah! Get's me every time. Anyway! If you couldn't, Leopold is Kugelmugel. But like I said, you don't hafta pay attention to that part. That is literally the last obvious mention of America and Germany's relationship until the seventh book. Damn. This whole movie got me right in the feels. OK.**

 **Scotland: 3**

 **England: 3**

 **Germany: 2**

 **And I have been forced to give Prussia and Greece each one vote. OK. This is it for the prologue! Next chapter is getting back to Hogwarts!**

 **Until Next Time, this is Italy's Driving saying;** _ **That's All Folks!**_


	2. Of Egos, Sisters and Crushes

Chapter One: Of Egos, Sisters and Crushes

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to the first actual chapter! OK. I wanna dedicate this chapter to LazerKittenLucy (spelling?) who has not only commented on this fic's previous, but my Soul Eater and Harry Potter crossover as well! They say, and I quote, "It was bittersweet to see 'The New World Twin Adventures At Hogwarts With The Philosophers Stone' end, but for me to see you crossed over Soul eater too? I couldn't be happier…" Well! That actually made me extremely happy and I was screaming happily while watching The Corpse Bride. My dad thought I had died. Anyway! This chapter is dedicated to LazerKittenLucy! Have you all noticed that I forgot to keep up the tastes and colours? OK. I'm bringing that back, because I totally forgot in the ending chapters of the last one. Speaking of Corpse Bride, Emily!**

 **Emily: Italy's Driving does not own Hetalia or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **If you weren't dead… well, that and a fictional character. Oh, who am I kidding? Never stopped me from having crushes before! ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

YOUNG MAN, LEARN. YOUR. VOWS. (WITH CHEST POKES WHERE I PUT PERIODS)

After the sorting, in which Alfred paid no attention, food swiftly appeared. And what else appeared was Ron's little sister.

"I didn't know Ron had a little sister," Alfred commented. The girl's words were a very calming grey-blue. Similar to Toris', but just different enough so that Alfred would never mistake them for each other. That had happened more than once when words were too similar, always embarrassing.

"Alfred, this is Ginny. Ginny, this is Alfred. A friend of Ron's," Hermione introduced. Ginny smiled and stuck out her hand. Alfred beamed his usual smiled and took her hand, kissing the top of it.

"A pleasure, Miss Ginny. Why, I never would've guessed you were related to Ron. There's no family resemblance, you're much better looking," Alfred said.

Ginny laughed, "Why, thank you for saying that."

"He'd be offended to hear you say that," Hermione said.

"Don't worry. Ron has his own charm," Alfred said with a wink. There was a breathless sigh from Hermione. Alfred's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh? I know that sigh, you have a crush," Alfred said. Hermione's eyes widened.

"And you don't." she tugged on the locket around Alfred's neck.

"We're not talking about me, are we? So… who's the lucky laddie?" Alfred said. Hermione sighed again and gazed forward. The grin on Alfred's face slid off and pancakes turned to hot sauce.

"Ew, him? I read his books, they sound like a load of bullcrap," Alfred said.

"Th-that's… where do you think Ron and Harry are?" Hermione said.

Alfred sniggered, "Nice subject change. But I have no idea. They're probably fine, though. They always are, aren't they?" Alfred glanced over at his brother and cheeseburger amusement flooded his tongue.

"It seems Mattie made a friend." and it was true. Matthew was talking animatedly to a girl with platinum hair at the Ravenclaw table. The two were leaning away from their table and across the aisle, not paying any attention to food.

"I really am concerned about Harry and Ron," Hermione said.

Alfred groaned and rolled his eyes, "I'll find them, if you'd like?"

"If you would…?" Hermione said with pleading eyes.

Alfred stood and shouted, "YO! Does anyone know where Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are!? The Lady Hermione is worried and her wish is my command! So if you could tell me that'd be great!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"In the room just off the entry hall," Dumbledore said.

"See, my lady? They're fine. As always, the hero is correct!" Alfred moved to sit down, but was stopped by Hermione's pleading eyes, "You want me to go check on them, don't you? Well. Not gonna happen. MATTIE! Go check on our resident daredevils!"

"No," Matthew responded.

"KK," Alfred said, shrugging.

"One more K and that's a hate crime," Matthew retorted.

"Get out."

"I deserve that. I'll go check on them," Matthew said, waving goodbye to his new friend.

"See? Mattie's just as good as the hero. Plus more responsible," Alfred said.

"It seems, Alfred, that your interruptions at the beginning feast are going to become habit," Dumbledore commented as he stood up and moved to make his speech.

Alfred winked and chuckled, "I try, sir."

"Aside from that, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart," Dumbledore said. There was a lot of boring stuff afterwards that Alfred didn't pay attention to, too busy fiddling with his necklace to.

"And on that note, off to bed the lot of you! Classes begin tomorrow!"

OH MY GOD THERE'S A GUY NAMED ALFRED IN A CORPSE BRIDE AND I CAN'T. I'M DYING

The first DADA lesson, Alfred could tell, would be eventful. Lockhart started the class by passing out a test… all about himself.

 _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?_

Alfred thought for a second then wrote, _Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour._

 _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's ideal gift?_

Alfred didn't have to think about this one, _A clone of himself, so he can finally get married._

Most of the test continued in this way. Conceited questions and sassy answers, until the last question.

 _What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's biggest accomplishment?_

Alfred had to think long and hard about this one. The wrote; _Having a bigger ego than an albino German, an annoying Dane and myself combined. Good job, dude, no one thought that was possible._

"Tsk. Tsk. Hardly anyone of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. Or that my ideal gift would be for wizards and muggles to live in harmony. That or a good bottle of firewhiskey. And, oh? What's this?" Lockhart squinted at a paper and then red; "Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour." The man shrugged and threw his hands in the air, "I guess! And… what does this even mean?"

"What does it say, sir?" Seamus asked.

"Having a bigger ego than an albino German, an annoying Dane and myself. Good job, dude, no one thought that was possible. What does this even mean?" Lockhart asked.

Alfred sniggered, "It means you have an _extremely_ large ego."

Lockhart took a deep breath, "Moving on. It is my job to arm you against the dangerous…"

OHMYGOD I'M WATCHING THE SECRET OF KELLS AND THE ABBOT IS MAD-EYE MOODY

The dangerous, it turned out, was Cornish Pixies. Which, by the way, Lockhart ducked out on when they all got loose. Which, yeah, rude. Alfred looked up when they had finished getting all the pixies. He sighed and made a 'what can you do?' face up at Neville before shrugging and walking out of the classroom.

THAT WAS KIND OF RUDE OF ALFRED, WASN'T IT? EH, I'D DO IT THOUGH SO DON'T MATTER

 **And chapter one is done! Didja like Alfred's answers? I took some liberties with the quiz questions, as I don't have my copy of the book with me and I don't feel like looking it up. Fight me. Actually, don't. If you've read the predecessor to this book you'll know why. If there are any skipped words, I'm sorry. Sometimes I get ahead of myself and skip words when writing a sentence.**

 **Scotland: 3**

 **England: 3**

 **Germany: 2**

 **Until Next Time, this is ID saying;** _ **That's All Folks!**_


End file.
